monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24849899-20140824052940
(This will take place in a WHOLE new setting. Not the SHRO. The Order still exists and hate to burst your bubbles, no OC characters allowed. I want this to be somewhat connected to the acutal plot of the MGE. So here we go.) It has been 15 years after the fall of Lescatie, The Order government as well as it's people have been in mass paranoia. Walls were erected to contain the mamono as much as possible. The Order government aswell as the military are trying their best to hold back. So much territory has been lost to the Demon Realm corruption. So many human women turned, and men formed into incubi. To humanity and those who believed in the Chief Goddess, this was an age of darkness. An age of oppression, the generation of when our childrens children will go through this dark age. Then until a scientist, his name unknown has discovered a way to harness demonic energy and somehow "covert" it to a type of energy safe for humans to use without the fear of corruption. After this shocking discovery, humans have looked at monsters not with fear... But as a viable resource. '' ''Then an all-out offensive was taken out on the mamono also known as "The Great Turnaround." It was a battle of which the tide has turned for The Order. '' ''Not only does this new resource last much longer than anticipated. Many new inventions such as the gas mask, semi auto and auto rifle and much more. Then factories were built, dedicated to this new source of energy. Then instead of humans becoming the hunted, we have become the hunters. Then one month has passed, and humanity as well as The Order has regained it's lost ground. For here is how the energy harnessing works. First they find a place that is corrupted with demonic energy. Then they use special devices that extracts it and is stored in special devices. After the extraction, then comes the processing at the plant. The way it works is that the demonic energy is dumped into a mechanical conversion device. What happens is that it extracts the corruption out of it and it comes out as this bluish type substance. When ran through the plant, it is ready for public use. However, not only does it come from just demonic realms, it has strong substances in mamono as well. The mamono feared and ran out of fear for their lives for Goddess knows what goes on in a processing plant. For humans, this is a Golden Age, for mamono, this was a time of darkness amongst themselves. When tampering with this new source of energy came new soldiers with new looks. A special forces group that specializes in extracting demonic energy and taking down certain targets that contain it. The new Order Army is called the Death Korps of Humanity... http://img.4plebs.org/boards/tg/image/1366/06/1366067608867.jpg Present Day... Walking down the street came two Death Korps militants. Their gas masks protecting them from the "pure demonic energy" and their black overcoats with red outlining covering their flak vests. Their SMG tommy guns loaded with sleeper rounds and their helmets made of stainless steel that was also black and bearing the eagle of death. Death Korps Soldier: So? Do you think someday we'll drive back the mamono to their place? Death Korps Commissar: Beats me, all I know is that we need to get this mission done and head back to base for our pay. DKS: Yeah, just how long? DKC: Hell if I know, I hope that-- (Rustling) DKS: The hell was that?